


I'll show you all that you ought to see

by fonulyn



Series: the things I'd do to you [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Chris, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sort Of, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: It felt like a dream and if it was, Leon never wanted to wake up from it. He wasn’t used to nice things, he didn’tgetthings working out the way he wanted to in life. Yet somehow this thing they'd started with Chris was so easy. So natural. Sogood.--Or the one wherein Leon is the first one to get this closely acquainted with that legendary Redfield ass.





	I'll show you all that you ought to see

**Author's Note:**

> So. I did mention they had a list? I wasn't gonna write it tho. But oh well. 
> 
> This is technically a sequel but it's just smut so you'll miss nothing essential if you skip the first part and read only this.

If someone had told Leon a year ago that he’d end up having Chris fucking Redfield in front of him like this, he would’ve called them insane. Yet here he was, with a very naked and sweaty Chris sprawled on the mattress, loose-limbed and willing, giving himself up for Leon in ways he hadn’t even dared to hope for in his wildest fantasies. Being allowed to do what he wanted, and have Chris so pliant in his hands, was a kink Leon had barely begun to explore. 

The first finger had taken some gentle coaxing, but Leon gave excellent head and it wasn’t that hard for him to keep Chris distracted. That, combined with copious amounts of lube, and soon the tension had seeped off Chris’ body, leaving him relaxed, thighs splayed open and eyes closed, breathing coming quicker than usual. 

Being allowed to touch Chris’ abs was almost like a religious experience, if one asked Leon, and he took his time pressing slow kisses along them. “You realize how gorgeous you are, right?” Leon muttered with his nose pressed against the base of Chris’ cock, only seconds before he licked a stripe up the underside of the rock hard erection. Whatever Chris had been about to answer was drowned out by the garbled sound he made at that, the noise dissolving into a honest-to-god _whine _when Leon took the tip between his lips and sucked. 

That seemed like as good a time as any to slide another finger in, and to his delight Leon noticed Chris only tensed for a second before his body practically welcomed the intrusion. The mere fact that he was the first person ever to get to do this made Leon’s heart hammer in his chest, made him feel like he was trusted something magnificent and he would be damned before he’d screw that up. 

Slowly, almost experimentally, Leon moved his fingers, and only when Chris seemed to be getting used to the rhythm he sat back, even if he kind of immediately wanted to get his mouth back on Chris’ dick. Instead, he curled his fingers. At least half of it was luck, but he managed to do it just right on the very first try, and got to watch as Chris arched off the mattress, eyes flying wide as white hot bliss shot through him. 

Leon groaned, holding his breath for a moment to get a grip. This was easily in the top ten hottest things he’d ever seen in his entire life. And he would get more of it. “Feels good?” he asked, even though he had the absolute proof of the answer right in front of him. Chris was drawing in shaky breaths, his entire body trembling, his heels sliding on the sheets as he tried to spread his thighs even further. 

Still, Leon wanted to hear him, wanted to have verbal confirmation of what he was doing to the other man. “Want another one?” he asked, again curling his fingers just right, unable to hold back the pleased gasp himself as it earned him as intense reaction as the first time he’d done that. “Want me to fuck you open with three fingers?”

Chris bit his lower lip so hard it looked nearly painful, and at first he only managed a series of shaky nods. When that didn’t gain him what he wanted, he fought his eyes open, even if it took immense effort for him to focus his blown pupils towards Leon. “Y-yeah. Please.” His voice was hoarse, choked in a way that could’ve made Leon tip over the edge _alone_. Leon had barely touched himself but watching Chris react to everything so beautifully was doing unimaginable things to him.

“First, I’m going to make you come just like this,” Leon practically purred, shifting closer until he could press a row of hot kisses on Chris’ pecs, down his chest, along those divine abdomen. “And _then _I’m open for suggestions.” He underlined the words with a twist of his wrist, and was immediately rewarded. Chris’ back arched as his muscles tensed for a second, only to then melt away into a full- body shudder. 

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Leon went on, and he did notice the blush that immediately appeared on Chris’ cheeks. He chose to ignore it, didn’t even wait for Chris to get a word in edgewise, and instead went on with a voice firmer than before. “You’re _beautiful_. Fucking gorgeous. Absolutely breathtaking.” He meant every single one of the words he used, and more. He wasn’t even usually one to voice such things out loud but it felt so natural now, like it was the right thing to say. 

Slowly Chris stopped trying to argue and instead just let Leon talk, a small smile dancing at the edges of his mouth, the stubborn blush still sticking to his cheeks. He clearly wasn’t used to being told these things but that just made Leon all the more determined to keep repeating the words until it became the new norm. “If I could have you forever like this, I would,” Leon murmured, almost reverently, before scraping his teeth down Chris’ thigh.

Chris managed a breathless bout of laughter at that, amusement clear in his voice even with the way he was so out of breath. “No, you wouldn’t,” he started, the grin on his lips widening, “the list, it’s too long.” He managed to get it out surprisingly steadily, but then he simply twisted his fingers into the sheets above his head, using it as leverage to lift his hips, demanding more.

Leon was happy to oblige. “Yeah, you’re right. We’ve barely started crossing things off it,” he admitted. Yet that didn’t mean that he wasn’t enjoying this immensely. 

By then Leon had managed to push Chris so far that the man was a shivering mess in front of him, biting back curses whenever Leon curled his fingers just right. And although a part of Leon would’ve wanted to keep this up for hours upon hours, he had mercy on Chris and set out to bring him over the edge. He kept fucking Chris with his fingers steadily, alternating smooth deep strokes with mercilessly rubbing over his prostate, delighting in every single sound he managed to draw out.

It wasn’t only for Chris’ benefit either when he took him back in his mouth, either. He enjoyed the weight of Chris’ cock on his tongue, the stretch of his lips and the needy little gasps he could draw from Chris with this. He didn’t even mind it when Chris started to move his hips a little, shallowly fucking up into Leon’s mouth, his thighs trembling with the effort. 

The stuttered half-syllable might’ve been a warning but Leon paid it no mind, and then Chris was coming down his throat, shuddering through his orgasm with such intensity he clenched down like a vice around Leon’s fingers still buried deep inside of him. For a good while Chris kept moving, riding out the aftershocks of pleasure, and only when he stilled Leon pulled back, admiring his handiwork. 

“C’mere,” Chris managed after a few deep breaths, gesturing for Leon to come closer. And who was Leon to deny him that, so he obediently crawled up, all the way until he could lean down for a surprisingly slow kiss. Halfway through it there was a large palm on his side, sliding down until Chris wrapped his fingers around Leon’s achingly hard cock, starting to jerk him off without any finesse. 

Not that any was needed. Leon abandoned the kisses in favor of just breathing hotly against Chris’ jaw, face pressed to the side of Chris’ head, hands grappling for purchase at his chest. He didn’t know whether to focus on the warm palm and deft fingers, or the rock hard muscles underneath him, or the way Chris was lowly murmuring encouragements, telling him to let go. 

Whatever it was that did him in eventually, he had no idea. But one moment his head was swimming, every bit of the pressure building inside of him too much to handle, and the next he was goddamn flying, all air punched out of his lungs with the orgasm. For a good while he shuddered against Chris, grateful for the way he was being held.

Only after Leon was starting to come down from his high he had enough presence of mind to crack an eye open, and immediately he found Chris looking at him with such tenderness it felt more than overwhelming. “Take a picture,” he managed with a croak and a tired grin, “it’ll last longer.”

Chris laughed. “I just might.” 

For a while they stayed like that, Chris slowly stroking up and down Leon’s back, Leon drawing circles with his fingers onto those unfairly impressive abs Chris had. But Leon couldn’t hold down his curiosity forever. “So? What’s the verdict? Was that the first _and _the last time anyone gets to go near that sinfully gorgeous Redfield ass?”

The wording startled another laugh out of Chris. “No. Definitely not. I wouldn’t mind if you got even more intimately acquainted with it.”

That now opened up so many possibilities Leon couldn’t help but grin. “I think that could be arranged,” he drawled. “Considering how many times you’ve fucked my brains out, it’s probably about time I return the favor.”

“It’s a deal.” Chris kept grinning as he carded his fingers through Leon’s hair, taking a few beats to just caress his temple with the pad of his thumb. Then he used the grip to urge Leon forward, to unbearably gently guide him into a slow kiss. 

It felt like a dream, like a fantasy, and if it was Leon never wanted to wake up from it. He wasn’t used to nice things, he didn’t _get _things working out the way he wanted to in life. Already the fact that it was now months after their first needy fuck in the hotel room, and they had kept on having regular sex after that, was much more than he’d expected. And now they were continuously _making plans for the future_. 

How the fuck did he ever get this lucky?


End file.
